One Of These Days
by pinktink008
Summary: Annie thought that she was just a regular girl, thought that her gift as a Mover wouldn't affect her life until she was told to run. Now she's trying to figure out what Division wants with her and who can help her on her way. OC/Nick Gant, AU, Rated M, just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: I don't own _Push_ or the characters from the movie. Anyone who pops up in this story, namely Nick Gant and Cassie, belong to people other than me and I just borrowed them for this story. I do claim ownership of Annie and I hope that her story and how it fits into an AU version of the _Push_ universe still work and will be fun for all of you to read. The idea popped into my head one day and wouldn't stop poking until I wrote it so here it is. Enjoy! Reviews are always welcomed and appreciated!

* * *

"Annie, you need to go. Now," an older man with graying dark brown hair said as he burst into the room. He went to her closet and pulled out a suitcase, starting to hastily empty the clothes in the closet into it. He didn't bother to fold anything or even take it off of the hanger. He tossed everything that he managed to grab into the suitcase haphazardly. "Please. You have to make it to New York City. There's a woman there that I need you to find. Her name is Marie. She's a Watcher. She'll know where you need to go next."

"Wh-what?" A blond woman in her early twenties took off the headphones that she'd been wearing and sat up on her bed. She had only half-heard what he was going on about so she wore a confused look on her face, frowning as she looked at her clothes crumpled and tossed into a suitcase. She walked over to the closet and put her hand on the man's hands. "Daddy, what are you saying?"

"Pack your things. You have a backpack as well. Don't you? I've got some money for you. It should be enough for you to survive on for awhile but you have to be smart about this, Annie," he said, gripping her shoulders tightly. He saw her brown eyes cloud with confusion. He saw the tears swimming in her eyes and he had to fight to keep his composure. He didn't want his voice to waver at all as he spoke to her. He had to stay strong, be firm. He knew that she'd never make it if she saw him break down now. "You'll have to stay at places that won't be as nice as you're used to but these places will be safe. No one will ask you questions and you'll be able to come and go as you please. If you even suspect for a moment that there's a Sniff or a …"

"Daddy, stop it. You're scaring me. What are you talking about?"

The man sighed and cupped his daughter's cheek. He used his thumb to brush some of the tears that had fallen as she spoke. He didn't know how he'd managed to get caught in the middle of all of this. No one knew that Annie was a Mover. No one but himself and his wife anyway. He'd never told anyone and he and his wife had done their best to keep Annie from using her gift as much as they could. They'd suppressed it to the point that he didn't think she'd be able to move a book to herself from across the room. They thought she'd be safe that way.

He worked on projects for Division in the past and the last thing that he wanted was for Annie to get mixed up in that. He didn't want her to be gifted yet she was born different. There was nothing he could do about that except keep her away from Division for as long as possible. Now, it seemed, things had caught up with them and he needed to get his daughter out of town as quickly as possible. Somehow someone had found out that his daughter was a Mover and a contact from within Division gave him enough heads up that he hoped he could get Annie on the road and gone before they'd be able to catch up to her.

"There are some bad people who are after you, Annie. They'll hurt you if they get the chance. All I know is that you have to get to Marie. She'll know where you need to go next. Can you do that for me?" he asked, pleading with her as he held her face in his hands. He could see the fear there but he could see his daughter steeling herself for what lie ahead. She was strong and he knew that, stronger than Annie probably even realized. He felt like she'd be able to do this. She'd be able to handle the journey ahead and he hoped that she'd find someone along the way to help her because the idea of her stumbling through all of this with little help scared the hell out of him.

"I can do it," the blond said, her voice hoarse. There was a strength behind it though, hidden deep within her. She was going to have to draw on that inner strength if she was going to be able to do this. "I can do this."

"You won't be able to call me or your mother. You're going to have to cut all ties. Change your appearance if you can. Sell things as you go along for more money if you have to or take odd jobs when you can. It's not going to be easy and I'm sorry that I have to do this to you," he said, shaking his head. His hands were shaking as they fell to his sides. He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "Don't worry about me or your mother. We'll be fine. You need to keep your wits about you. Stay sharp. And …"

The blond nodded at his words, saw as he swallowed a lump in his throat. She did the same, fighting the tears that were threatening to spill over. She wasn't going to cry any more than she already head if she could help it. She wanted him to see that she was strong, that she could do this. She took a shaky breath and slowly blew it out before she walked away from him.

She fixed the clothing that he'd stuffed into the suitcase, taking each piece off of the hangers that they were one and folding them. Carefully Annie packed her things, able to fit more inside the suitcase than she would have imagined possible. She didn't speak as she packed a bag with items from the bathroom although she made a mental note to pick up a new toothbrush and a new hairbrush once she left home. Things that could lead the Sniffs to her needed to be discarded as often as possible.

"Will I see you again?" she asked as her father came back into the room, handing her the backpack that he'd filled with as much cash as he could manage. It wasn't full but there was more money in there than she'd ever seen at one time before. She tossed some more clothes on top of the money, stuffing a couple of books and her iPod and charger cord into the bag as well. She even managed to slip her laptop and its charger cord inside. It was a tight fit and it made for a heavy bag but Annie thought she might need it. Maybe these things weren't necessities but she knew that she wanted these items. They'd be easy for her to pawn or sell at a later date if she really needed the extra cash as well. She left behind her cell phone though because she knew the temptation to call home would be too great and that someone would be able to trace her moves with it if they knew what they were doing.

She grabbed for her guitar, sticking it into its case. Maybe it was silly. Maybe she was packing too much but there were some things that she couldn't handle leaving behind. Her guitar was one of those things. She had an arm load of things to carry but she knew that she needed every bit of it. The clothes, the money, the personal items.

Music would be what would keep her sane and when she reached New York, she figured that she could find places to sit and play for money. It would help keep her from depleting the funds that her father had given her. Already she was formulating the plans that she'd need to stay safe while trying not to plan too much. She knew enough about how Watchers worked to know that if she planned too much, they'd be able to track her. There were certain things that she was going to have to watch out for from now on. Plans and items that Sniffs could use to track her were just two of those things. She got into the taxi that was waiting outside of her house and had the driver head for the bus depot. Annie figured that taking a bus to New York City would be safe. From there she'd have a tough road ahead of her but she felt like she could handle it.

She looked out the back windshield, seeing her father comforting her mother. She could see her mother's body shaking as she cried, watching her daughter leave. Annie let the tears flow then, feeling a tightness in her chest as she fought back the sobs that she knew wanted to spill forth from her. She took a few deep breaths, seeing the driver glance at her through the rear view mirror. The look he gave her made her shiver slightly and she quickly looked out the window, ignoring this man as much as she could during the ride to the bus depot. Swallowing hard, Annie swallowed down all of the fear that she felt inside. She was going to have to push those feelings out of her mind if she was going to survive. And she was determined to survive whatever was coming her way.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** After this update, well, updates will get slower. I was so excited to see that anyone had even read this so thank you so much for that already! My readers are really some of the most amazing people in my opinion! I hope you enjoy this story. It's still really fleshing itself out in my head and eventually characters like Nick and Cassie will make their way into it too. Until then it's Annie's story which I hope you all enjoy reading.

* * *

Annelise Sullivan rolled over in an unfamiliar and rather uncomfortable bed and let out a soft sigh. The mattress was lumpy and the blanket wasn't nearly thick enough. Nothing about this place felt right to her at all. This wasn't home but she knew that she couldn't go home again. Annie was on the run and she had no choice. Places like this were as under the radar as a person could get after all so she had to learn to deal with the inconveniences. Annie made a mental note to pick up a blanket the next time she went to the store. At least then she wouldn't have to worry about the threadbare blankets at some of these places. She had to stay away from her parents however. She had to stay away from everything familiar no matter how hard that seemed to be.

All she wanted right now was to go back to her pampered life in upstate New York. She wanted her big house with her big bed. She wanted to visit the stables to ride her horse. Her father was a scientist, working for the government, and her mother was a lawyer. Annie had been well taken care of growing up and she wanted all of those things that she used to take for granted. She wanted her plush mattress and her warm blanket. She wanted a warm, home cooked meal instead of the food that she managed to grab when she could while keeping herself under the radar. The diners and cheap restaurants provided her with sustenance but Annie knew that she wanted a decent meal for a change. Everything about this life drove her completely crazy, made her feel restless in ways that she couldn't explain.

She had shivered until she had fallen asleep some time after midnight and when she woke up, there was gooseflesh all along her arms and legs. She shivered again and let out a groan when she saw the digital clock next to the bed. It read 4:05AM and Annie knew that there was no way that she was going to get any more sleep now that she was awake. As it was she was making due on four hours of sleep most nights. It wasn't ideal but it was better than the alternative and that was a more permanent kind of sleep, the kind that meant that someone would be identifying her body in a morgue somewhere. She could always grab a short nap later in the day after all.

Of course she worried about how her parents were doing but as she had promised, Annie didn't contact them in anyway. She didn't even have a cell phone so no one could follow her. No one could trace where she was. At least no one who was normal anyway. There was always the chance that a Watcher would see Annie's decisions or that a Sniff might be able to trace her moves. When it crossed her mind, she made a mental note to pick up a new hairbrush and toothbrush as well. She tried not to worry about those things though. It only made her feel even more concerned for her parents when she thought about the things that Division could do. She had only left home because her father had asked her to do it. One day he came home and told her that she had to leave, for her safety and for her family's safety. Annie hadn't known what to say to that but she left, just like her father asked. That felt like a lifetime ago but it was really only a couple of weeks ago.

She sat up, reaching over to flip on the lamp beside her bed. She stretched her arms over her head and yawned, wiping the sleep from her brown eyes before fluffing her wavy blond hair. She yawned again and slowly pulled the covers off of herself before swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Her feet hit the floor and she shuddered. The carpet was stiff and she didn't like the way that it felt beneath her bare feet and she made another mental note to get some slippers. It didn't take Annie long once she climbed out of bed for her to head for the bathroom. While she wanted to take a long, hot bubble bath, there was no way for her to actually do something like that in this motel room so she was going to settle for a long, hot shower instead. Or at least as long as she could manage. Annie had a feeling that the hot water wouldn't last nearly as long as she would have liked after all.

She headed for the bathroom, flipping on the light and letting out a heavy sigh. She had tried cleaning the bathroom once, scrubbing the tiles and the floor. Still the place looked like it needed a good remodel. It would have to do though and Annie stripped down to her bra and panties before turning on the water. She let it run for a bit and then adjusted the temperature. She couldn't get it quite as hot as she would've liked but it was still a decent temperature. Annie unhooked her bra, sliding down the straps and hanging it on the towel rack. Then she slid down her panties and stepped into the spray of the shower, pulling the curtain behind herself.

She stood under the spray of the water for a long moment, her eyes closed as the warm water rushed over her body. At least the place had good water pressure. She ran her fingers through her long, blond hair, making sure every strand got wet as she turned around so her back was under the spray of the shower. Annie felt like she was tempted to cry right now, thinking about how much she missed her parents. She knew that she'd sound like spoiled brat if she complained to someone about missing her bed and her big house and all of the things that she had been given by her parents over the years. Annie didn't care about that though. Yes, she missed those creature comforts. It would be nice to have a comfortable bed to sleep in with a warm comforter and a big tub that she could take a bubble bath in. The thing was that she knew that she would trade all of that for just a few moments longer with her parents.

Annie hadn't understood why her father rushed her out of the house like he had. She didn't understand how he had known to have the money ready to give to her so she could head out as soon as possible. Then she realized that her father had to have talked to a Watcher. Someone had to have warned him that something was about to go down or she wouldn't have had to run like she did. Annie wondered even now if maybe her father had planned the run for awhile but hadn't wanted to go through with it until he had no other choice but to tell his daughter to run. She didn't see how she was a threat to anyone. She could barely use her gift as it was. Still she knew that someone had to have seen something. She wouldn't be alone in this world like she was right now if there had been any other way.

She opened her hand, starting to reach for the bottle of shampoo when Annie decided to try to Move it to her. The bottle shook a bit as she concentrated. It shook a bit more and then it flew into her hand. Annie smiled to herself, a little surge of pride flowing through her when she realized what she had done. She squirted some of the shampoo into her hand and then set the bottle aside before washing her hair. As she lathered the shampoo into her hair, she hummed a tune to herself. Today she was going to follow up on a lead that she had on the Watcher that her father had sent her to find. She hadn't wanted to get stuck with such an early morning but sleep wasn't really her friend these days so she was going to make due.

Annie was mentally planning her day as she showered, figuring on going to get something to eat in an hour or two. Then she could maybe spend the morning sitting near a subway entrance or she could go down by the subway with her guitar. She'd set up a little spot and start to play and see if she could make a little extra cash. Then she'd head to Little Italy where someone said that she'd be able to find Marie. The woman supposedly worked in a small Italian restaurant. Sometimes, in a back room, she'd make a little extra money telling people their futures. Annie found that funny but she knew that if she needed to, she'd pay this woman to tell her whatever she could about Annie's future. Marie, after all, supposedly knew something.

She was lost in thought, going through the motions as she finished her shower. She wasn't paying any attention as she rinsed her hair and washed and rinsed her body. Annie was too busy trying to sort out what was going on in her life. Nothing made sense anymore so she was hoping that Marie would be able to tell her something, anything that might get her on some kind of 'right track' although Annie had no idea where she was even supposed to be headed or why she had to leave home in such a hurry. She was just following her father's orders and hoping for the best at this point.

She couldn't even imagine what Marie might have to tell her. It was obviously something big because her father was sending her to this woman. Annie wondered if Marie would be able to tell her why Division was interested in grabbing her. She didn't see any other reason that her father would send her off like he did after all. Someone at Division had to think that Annie was some kind of threat or that she'd be able to help somehow. Whatever the reason, she'd been told to run. She'd been told to hide. That was just what she was doing too. She was going to hide and she'd go anywhere that Marie told her to go. It was really all that Annie could do to be honest.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Two favorites, two reviews and four follows for my new story set in what I consider to be an underrated 'verse. Wow. You guys are great! Same goes for the 37 views! I don't expect this story to get the hits and the reviews and all that, that some of my others get. They're set in 'verses that are probably more popular after all but still this is awesome so thank you to my readers. You guys are great and you inspire me to keep writing!

* * *

Annie packed up her guitar after spending the morning commute sitting in the subway, playing music for whatever money people decided to toss out to her. She still had some of the money her father had given her but she tried to get by on the money she could make by doing things like this. She stuffed the change and the bills into her pocket. She could visit one of those change machines later in the day. For now this change would make its way into the large jar that she had in her motel room. She headed back up the stairs, wondering if she should stop there to drop off her guitar and the money she'd made or if she should just start her trek.

Annie pulled out some of the change as she stopped at a small corner store, grabbing a bottle of water and a doughnut. She'd gone to a diner for breakfast but that had been hours ago and she needed a little sugar to keep her going. Nodding with a smile to the man behind the counter as she left, she flagged down a taxi. Annie climbed into the first one that stopped for her, setting her guitar case onto the seat next to her and placing the bag that she was carrying as well at her feet. She pulled out a scrap of paper and gave the name of the restaurant where she wanted to go. The driver nodded and seemed to try to make chit-chat with her but Annie just leaned back and watched out the window as buildings and people passed her by. She wasn't really in the mood to talk with a stranger right now.

She had only been to New York City once or twice but it had been when she was much younger. Her parents would take her once a year to New York City and they would make a weekend of it. They would go to the theater and to a museum or two. They would go shopping and have at least one dinner at some high class restaurant. Her favorite had been one that would serve dessert first which meant that Annie was ordering apple crepes to start out her meal. It made everything else so much better. She wished now that she could remember where the restaurant was. Maybe the meal would be incredibly expensive but Annie needed something a little familiar. The last time that she'd been to New York City had been when she was maybe 11 years old. She had almost hidden her ability to Move things by that time since her parents had made it clear that she wasn't supposed to do anything like that, especially in public. It felt like a lifetime ago now.

Annie snapped out of her thoughts as she felt the cab come to a complete stop. She looked out of the window, blinking a couple of times as she tried to figure out if this was the right place. She saw the driver giving her a strange look as she dug the money out to pay him. Grabbing her things, Annie slid out of the cab and hurried to the front door of the restaurant. They'd just opened an hour ago for lunch and it smelled so good. She had to stop herself from doubling over as she felt her stomach growling.

When she walked in, a small, plump man came to greet her. He had a bright grin and rosy cheeks. He seemed to gesture wildly as he spoke, welcoming her to the restaurant and asking her what she brought her in. Annie was taken aback for a moment, a smile on her lips. It was hard not to smile when someone like that was grinning at her after all. She could feel the warmth of this place radiating into her, making her feel more at home than she had anywhere else in awhile.

"I … I came to speak to Marie," Annie said with a brief nod. The words tumbled out of her mouth in a nervous rush. She even rocked a bit on the balls of her feet a bit as she spoke.

The man outstretched his arms and pulled Annie in for a tight embrace. Then he guided her to the back of the restaurant. "Whatever you need, Marie can help you, signorina. She's right here. Normally she doesn't take clients this early but …." The man smiled softly and gave a little nod as he led her to a small table in the kitchen. "Clearly you could use some advice. Solo un momento."

Annie gripped her guitar case a little tighter, nervous about what this woman was going to tell her. She knew, unlike some people, that Marie was a Watcher. She saw the future. What she told you wasn't something that she made up for no reason. She told people what she truly saw. That left it up to the person that she was speaking to if they wanted to change their future. Right now Annie just wanted to know what Marie saw in her future. She wanted to know why she had to run.

When the older man came back, Annie smiled softly. She nodded when he waved for her to follow him. Her feet shuffled against the linoleum floor as she walked, her pace slow. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest. This was it. She was going to finally speak to Marie and maybe find a little direction as far as where she should be going and why she was even on the run. Annie couldn't help the nervousness that she felt or the way that it manifested itself. Surely, this kind older man could her the way that her heart was pounding. Couldn't he? It was ringing that loudly in her ears after all.

Finally Annie came to a stop, almost tumbling into the man. She saw a woman who couldn't be older than 30 sitting behind a table. Dark curls tumbling to her shoulders and bright blue eyes staring out at Annie. With a simple gesture, she waved the man off and gestured for Annie to sit. With a hard swallow, Annie did just that, sitting across the table from the woman.

"Here to find out your future, sweetheart?" Marie asked, a slightly Southern twang to her voice.

"I … My father sent me to you. He … he said you could help me," Annie replied, feeling like a child right now as she spoke to this woman. She felt so small, so afraid. Like a child who had seriously lost her way. All the worry about everything seemed to tumble back into her and she was sure that it was written all over her face.

"Anneliese? Am I right?"

Annie nodded slowly, tucking some blond hair behind her ear. She chewed on her bottom lip for a moment. Part of her was surprised to hear her name coming from Marie's lips right now but then again, Marie was a Watcher. Annie couldn't even imagine the things that this woman knew about her, about any of the people who came to her for advice about their futures. She was wringing her hands, placing them on her lap.

"Sugar, I know why you're here. But do you?"

Annie started to nod and then slowly shook her head. In all honesty, she really had no idea what she was doing here. Her father told her to come talk to Marie so that was what she had done. Why she needed to speak to Marie was something that she never got to find out. Annie was hoping that Marie knew that as well.

"I can't tell you everything. That'll ruin the surprise and trust me, darlin', you wanna let this thing happen naturally. Thing is that …" Marie tilted her head for a moment, her smile soft but warm. "Sugar, there's somewhere else that you need to be and it ain't here in New York City. You came here simply to find me. That's all. After this, it's gonna be time for you to move on. The farther you go, the safer your parents will be. Believe you me, sugar. This is gonna be for the best."

Annie swallowed hard at the mention of her parents. Numbly, she nodded her head. "A-alright. S-so where? Where am I supposed to be then?" she asked, the words barely tumbling out of her dry mouth. She was almost whispering at this point, scared and a little unsure of herself. All of that bravado she had when she left home seemed to seep right out of her. The idea that she was going to have to go even farther away from her parents made her feel like her heart had dropped right into her stomach.

"It'll be alright, sugar. Don't worry so much. You're gonna meet some great people. One's a Watcher named Cassie. That'll happen a lil' later though," Marie said with a grin. She reached across the table and smiled as Annie placed her hand on the table as well. Taking Annie's hand in hers, Marie gave it a reassuring squeeze. "First you need to find a man named Nick Gant. He's a Mover, like you. He's been on the run from Division for his whole life. Ain't really been caught yet. He'll show you a thing or two. You're gonna need to start practicing those skills again though, sugar. You're gonna need to be able to Move things if you're gonna get through this."

Annie nodded, blinking a couple of times. She was surprised that she hadn't started crying yet. Then again the shock of these words were probably enough to keep the tears at bay. She had a feeling that there would be tears flowing tonight once all of this truly sank in. "Wh-where can I find this Nick Gant? D-do you know?" she asked, her voice trembling a bit.

"Head for Chicago, sugar. He'll probably be in Chinatown or sometimes around University Village. Both are good places to get lost after all. I'd try Hashbrowns Café in University Village in the morning. He's usually there for breakfast or Three Happiness in Chinatown any other time of the day. He's there often enough too. They seem to be his go-to places to eat and those will be the best places to catch him," Marie said with a nod. She grabbed a notepad and wrote a few things down, sliding the paper to Annie. "I know you're in shock right now. This is a whole lot to take in at once but you need to be in Chicago. The rest will make sense in time. Alright, sugar?"

The sweet and familiar way that Marie spoke to her seemed to warm Annie a bit. She nodded and took the paper, folding it in half and tucking it into the back pocket of her jeans. She knew enough not to plan too much. Annie would have to leave for Chicago on the fly. Maybe she'd even fly out there although taking the bus would work too. She could always make a couple of stops on the way to shake any Watchers or Sniffs. Just because she hadn't seen one yet didn't mean that they weren't already after her. Slowly Annie pushed her chair back and stood up. She reached into her pocket to pull out some cash.

Marie waved her off. "Keep your money, sugar. You need it more than I do. You got quite the adventure ahead of you after all," she said with a nod, still smiling. "Don't you worry one bit though. So far I ain't seen one deviation in what's gonna happen for you. You're gonna be just fine when all this is said and done."

Annie nodded and slowly turned on her heels. She figured that she'd get something to eat and then get ready to pack up and head out. Maybe she'd just move to another cheap motel in the city before leaving for Chicago. Maybe she'd take off tonight once she had her bags packed. She didn't want to make any decisions just yet. Annie knew that if she did, she could be in big trouble. She didn't want some Watcher to be able to see what she was going to do next. It had to be a surprise, a last minute decision. It was the only way that she'd get away with leaving without tipping anyone off.

Annie wandered out of the restaurant and looked around before turning east and heading that way. She wasn't sure where she was going yet but she'd figure it out as she went along. Her first stop was going to be to grab something real to eat. After that … well, she wasn't entirely sure yet but that was the point. Annie turned the corner and looked around, eyes wide. _This_, she realized, was going to become one hell of an adventure. She just had to hope that she was ready for it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **2 reviews, 3 favorites and 5 follows with 148 views is so much more than I thought I'd have on this story. Thank you all for reading so far and I hope that you're really enjoying the story. I know that _Push_ wasn't one of those movies that everyone had gone out to see so I'm expecting smaller numbers on this story than my others but it's still incredible to know that anyone is reading this at all. Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy the update!

* * *

Nick Gant sat in Hashbrowns Café, picking at his half-eaten breakfast of a chicken chipotle omelet and hashbrowns. He had been hiding out in Chicago for some time now, making his way back to America after everything that had happened in Hong Kong with Cassie and Kira. It seemed like it was time to 'come home' again so to speak, to at least come back to America anyway. He had been waiting to see or hear from Kira again but it was Cassie who had delivered the bad news a couple of months back. Something had happened and Kira, who has been trying to make her way back to Nick, hadn't made it. Living with the idea that maybe he was the reason that she had died had taken a toll on Nick.

These days he barely slept and when he did it was only for four hours at a time, if that. He wasn't entirely reckless but he was certainly still a gambler. He'd just gotten better at using his ability to make sure that the odds worked out in his favor. Nick sometimes found people to shoot dice with him just to pass the time. The rush from gambling and hoping to not get caught as he Moved the dice seemed to be almost all that he had these days. On days like today, where he had nothing to do, Nick certainly felt lonely. Cassie would come and go, of course, but she had bigger things to take care of. Like trying to free her mother from Division. He helped where he could and on those days, he actually felt like a functioning member of society.

Today was one of those days where he sat in this café and picked at his breakfast and generally felt sorry for himself and his current lot in life. He glanced out the window and took a sip of his coffee, not paying much attention to anything right now. There was just the chatter of the people around him, mostly college students, and the occasional visit from his waitress to top off his coffee and to check on his progress with his meal.

"Your food's getting cold. If you're not going to eat that, I'd be happy to give it a shot."

Nick's head shot up at the familiar voice, a trace of a smile starting to upturn the corners of his mouth. "Cassie," he said, her name easily falling off his tongue as his smile grew. He nodded to the seat across from him and Moved his plate so it was a little closer to her, chuckling as she picked up a fork and started in on the hashbrowns on his plate. "What are you doing here? Any news on how your mom's doing?"

Cassie shook her head, as she chewed on a bite. Talking with her mouth slightly full, she started to explain herself. "You're about to get a visitor," she said as she reached with her free hand into her bag, pulling out her sketchbook. She slid it to him before getting some of the omelet on her fork. As she ate that bite, Cassie scrunched up her nose. "What are you eating? That's disgusting."

Nick chuckled, a lopsided grin on his face as he pulled the notebook to him, flipping through it. He found that now that she was here that he had missed having the kid around. There were various sketches in her notebook of some of Cassie's visions and Nick glanced briefly at each of them as he made his way to the last sketch she made. He stopped on the last page to have anything drawn on it, turning it toward Cassie. "Who's this?"

"The hell if _I_ know," she said with a brief shrug of her shoulders. She gestured to the page with the fork in her hand before getting some more of the hashbrowns onto it so she could eat a bit more. "She's coming to see you. Probably soon. I'm not entirely sure. She's been pretty good at hiding her decisions so far so she has to know that there are Watchers on her tail. Division is trying to find her although it's not clear why. At least not to me. Not yet anyway. Anything that has to do with Division, well, I've been keeping an eye on that. When I saw you and this girl …" Cassie again gestured to her crude drawing of a blond girl, shrugging again. "I figured I should give you a heads up."

Nick's brows furrowed as he looked at the drawing. Cassie was no artist so he wasn't sure he even knew who this girl was but clearly she was coming to see him. Cassie wouldn't have seen it otherwise. He picked up his own fork and started to eat again, ignoring the young girl's comment about his choice in omelets. He was staring at the drawing as if he'd be able to decipher it somehow although Nick knew he'd never been entirely sure what Cassie's drawings really meant.

"When you saw her, what was going on? Any clue on why she's coming to see me?" he asked, looking up to see Cassie with one of his slices of toast in her mouth.

Cassie shrugged. "She needs to talk to you. Or something. Not too sure. Like I said, she's pretty good at hiding her decisions and motives," she said, smiling up at the waitress who came to check on Nick. She quickly ordered chocolate milk for herself before finishing off the slice of toast. "She's a Mover too. If that helps."

Nick's brows furrowed again in concentration. He shook his head as he started to eat in earnest. Suddenly his stomach didn't feel sour and he realized how hungry he was. Before Cassie had shown up, he wasn't sure he was going to finish off his breakfast. Now he was thinking that he should order something else to eat. Maybe some bacon. And another order of toast. He was going to need the food if he was going to have the energy to figure this out.


End file.
